Rank S
by jaxx63
Summary: This is my first fic ever and i only wrote like a half page and if you guys like it as of now tell me and i will continue it to 15 chapters as i plan to do
1. Default Chapter

"BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTT HONEY GET BACK HERE WITH MY COOKIE NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Leena as she chased Bit through the hanger. It had been six weeks since the Blitz team had won the royal cup and gained a class S rank. Bit suddenly came to a halt as he stared in awe at what it was he saw. "Hey why'd ya do that sweetie?" asked Leena as she turned to look at what Bit saw. " Eveni'n Blitz Team" hollered Naomi and Leon as they stared down at the two zoid pilots. "Naomi, Leon what the hell are you two doin here?" questioned Bit? "Oh just askin you guys if we can join up with ya?" "Well you sure as hell can son!" hollered the doc in excitement. " Well with my new Snipe Master Zoid I decided to invite my sister Rinoa too if that's ok with you guys right?" Asked Naomi as her, Leon, and Rinoa jumped down of the customized Gustav to meet Brad, Jamie, Bit, Leena, and the Doc. Rinoa was a tall, blue eyed, black haired, thin girl much like Naomi but smaller. " One thing Naomi, what is Rinoa gunna pilot your old gunsiper?"  
  
  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
2 months later  
  
  
  
" We sure have been on a winning streak haven't we guys?" asked Leena to Brad, Bit, Leon, Rinoa, and Naomi. " Yep, we sure have Leena" Said Bit in a smooth talking tone. As it turns out Bit and leena started dating 1 month before the Taros team was formed and Bit had just proposed to Leena 2days ago.  
  
  
  
As soon as the two love birds {as the team had started calling them} had reached the chapel they hopped out and ran down the aisle 


	2. The starting point

****** Disclaimer, I do not own zoids or want too but I do write about them  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTT HONEY GET BACK HERE WITH MY COOKIE NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Leena as she chased Bit through the hanger. It had been six weeks since the Blitz team had won the royal cup and gained a class S rank. Bit suddenly came to a halt as he stared in awe at what it was he saw. "Hey why'd ya do that sweetie?" asked Leena as she turned to look at what Bit saw. " Eveni'n Blitz Team" hollered Naomi and Leon as they stared down at the two zoid pilots. "Naomi, Leon what the hell are you two doin here?" questioned Bit? "Oh just askin you guys if we can join up with ya?" "Well you sure as hell can son!" hollered the doc in excitement. " Well with my new Snipe Master Zoid I decided to invite my sister Rinoa too if that's ok with you guys right?" Asked Naomi as her, Leon, and Rinoa jumped down of the customized Gustav to meet Brad, Jamie, Bit, Leena, and the Doc. Rinoa was a tall, blue eyed, black haired, thin girl much like Naomi but smaller. " One thing Naomi, what is Rinoa gunna pilot your old gunsiper?"  
  
  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
2 months later  
  
  
  
" We sure have been on a winning streak haven't we guys?" asked Leena to Brad, Bit, Leon, Rinoa, and Naomi. " Yep, we sure have Leena" Said Bit in a smooth talking tone. As it turns out Bit and leena started dating 1 month before the Taros team was formed and Bit had just proposed to Leena 2days ago.  
  
  
  
As soon as the two lovebirds {as the team had started calling them} had reached the chapel they hopped out of the car and ran down the aisle.  
  
  
  
After The Wedding  
  
"Hello Mrs. Cloud how are you doing?" asked Naomi in an awwwwwww how cute tone of voice. "Fine how about you Naomi?" taunted Leena to the accomplished zoid warrior. "Hey honey when is the battle?" asked Leena to her husband "In an hour so lets get goin shall we?" said bit in his sweetest voice.  
  
As soon as they reached the battlefield the zooids were launched for the battler royal in Temps town, battle mode 0172, which means all zooids on team can be used, was the ranks battle mode. As soon as it started Naomi about 12 enemy zooids straight off.  
  
  
  
  
  
Next time, Naomi is pregnant but with whose kid brad Jamie or the doc cause it cant be Bit cause he is married. 


End file.
